


Consequences

by Nightimer



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual Submission, Other, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:51:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightimer/pseuds/Nightimer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After one too many brushes with danger, Spock decides to help his captain's survival rate improve by instituting some consequences. Basically Spock dominating Kirk and Kirk not happy about it at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic here so I apologize if something doesn't look right. This does contain spanking and non-consensual domination of a character by another so if that's not your thing than please don't read any further. Thanks and I hope you like it!

"Ow! Bones!" Captain Kirk hissed as the doctor applied the antiseptic soaked gauze to his skin.

"Don't expect any sympathy from me." McCoy grumbled as he roughly cleaned the small but deep cut above his Captain's left eye. He took the younger man's chin in his hand and held Kirk still while he continued his doctoring. "You're just damn lucky that Scotty was able to beam you out of that mess when he did." He reached for the dermal generator and passed it slowly over the wound, watching closely as the split skin began knitting itself closed. The captain twitched. "Hold still!" He barked as he twisted Kirk's chin back to face him.

"You're supposed to make me feel better Doctor, not worse." Kirk replied as he reluctantly held himself still while the dermal generator finished. Having your body's natural healing abilities accelerated always stung. McCoy turned off the device and set it aside on a small table next to the red sheeted bio bed that he had forced the Captain to sit down on when he had finally entered sick bay. He took one final look at the now healed wound, pleased to see healthy new skin with barley a mark, before releasing Kirk's chin and stepping back.

"You should be grateful it wasn't a lot worse." McCoy stated as his eyes flicked up towards the bio bed's lighted monitor displaying Kirk's vitals. Everything looked good despite the battering the captain had taken down on Daudelous II.

"I'm always grateful." McCoy scoffed at the flippant reply as he folded his arms over his blue duty smock and let his equally blue eyes lock onto hazel ones. He fixed his Captain with a stern look. "I'll never understand this irrepressible need of yours to continually and needlessly put yourself in danger." He waved a hand indicating Kirk before him. "Why you practically begged those brutes to pummel you."

Kirk sighed. "Here we go again..." he thought to himself. Doctor Leonard McCoy was one of the few people that Kirk considered a close friend and knew he meant well, but sometimes the doctor's inability to hold in any of his observations was a continuing point of contention between the two Star fleet officers. Kirk quickly threw up a hand to forestall the Doctor's lecture before it really got started. "Bones, you already know my feelings on this." He pushed himself off the edge of the bed he had perched on and brushed his fingers over the wound site, relieved when he only felt smooth skin. He turned towards the scowling doctor and offered him a small smile to soften his mild rebuke as he stretched his abused muscles. "Besides, no one expected the Klingons to show up..."

"Spock did..." McCoy interrupted.

"...and like I said before," Kirk continued as he held the doctor's rebellious gaze, "You already know my feelings on the matter so there's no need for another lecture." Kirk eyed the the older man and gave him his best _'is that clear_?' look which McCoy acknowledged with a mulish one of his own.

"Whatever you say Captain." McCoy replied, pleased with how normal his voice sounded. No matter how much McCoy respected Kirk and his position as commanding officer, sometimes he just wanted to smack the younger man. Kirk wasn't fooled and quickly turned away to hide his smile and to put distance between the two of them. He was almost to the exit when the doctor spoke again.

"Captain, you _also_ know my feelings on this and just so _you_ know..." Kirk stopped and turned to find Dr. McCoy leveling his own ' _is that clear_?' look. "I will be watching." With one final pointed look, McCoy turned around and made his way towards his office. Kirk hesitated. While he was never one to back down from a challenge, and there was no doubt in his mind that Bones had just thrown down the gauntlet, Kirk knew that Bones had the upper hand. If the doctor felt that it was necessary, he could relieve Kirk of command due to medical or psychological reasons. Not that he thought Bones would actually do it, but he knew a warning when he heard one.

Kirk quickly made his escape and walked towards the turbo lift, his face expressing the suddenly black nature of his mood, causing ensigns and officers alike to move cautiously out of his way as he passed. He made it inside the lift and grasped the control handle. "Deck 5." The turbo lift glided towards it's destination as the captain brooded.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

Captain Kirk punched his personal code a little harder than necessary into the control panel to his quarters. The red door swished open smoothly and Kirk stepped into the cool room beyond. As the door closed behind him, Kirk was quickly brought out of his disgruntled musings by the unexpected visage of his vulcan first officer. Kirk halted three paces in, surprised and confused. While Spock was always welcome in his quarters, his visits always came after an invitation and or permission had been offered. Vulcan's highly respected privacy. Spock waiting in his quarters without the captain's knowledge was unheard of.

"Spock?" He began as he regarded the other man. The vulcan had been seated behind Kirk's desk but had silently moved to a standing position at the captain's entrance.

"Captain." Spock greeted in his normal level tone, giving Kirk no indication as to what this impromptu visit was for. Beginning to worry that something might be wrong, Kirk slowly walked towards his desk and faced his second in command.

"Is everything alright?" He asked. Spock regarded him coolly and clasped his hands behind his back.

"No Captain, I'm afraid not." He replied. Kirk looked for any trace of concern in the vulcan's stoic expression. It was in vain of course.

"Is something wrong with the ship?" Kirk questioned. "Are the Klingon's back?" He subconsciously turned towards the communication panel on the wall that linked him to the bridge, half expecting the whistle to sound and Lt. Uhura's voice requesting his presence on the bridge.

"No captain, the problem does not pertain to the Enterprise, nor to the Klingons." Kirk turned back to his first officer quizzically.

"Well then what _is_ the problem?" He asked, an ever so slight note of irritation entering his voice. He watched as his first officer turned his full attention on him and brown eyes locked target with hazel.

"You." Was the simple answer. Kirk was confused. He was beyond confused.

"Me?" He questioned while pointing a finger at his chest for clarification. Spock's gaze continued unwavering as he watched his captain.

"Yes Captain, you." Spock watched the confusion in the human's expressive face quickly turn into exasperation. His back straightened as Kirk adopted an authoritative posture, his patience clearly waning with the antics of his senior officers today.

"I'm afraid I don't understand the meaning of this Mister Spock." Kirk stated as he crossed his arms over his chest and stared Spock down.

"And clearly that is the problem." Spock calmly explained. Kirk could feel his blood pressure rising. What was Spock getting at? Why couldn't he just say outright why he was here and what he wanted?

"Out with it Mister, explain." Kirk barked at his first officer who neither reacted nor seemed bothered by the aggression in the human's voice. Spock turned his gaze towards the middle distance and began detailing his "problem".

"It has come to my attention that you have been acting recklessly and impulsively as of late and I feel that it is my duty as your first officer and as your...friend, to bring this potentially self destructive behavior to your attention."

"You've been talking to McCoy." Kirk replied.

"Correct, as well as other senior officers that have expressed growing concern towards your actions." Spock continued.

"I just bet that I can guess the names of those other officers." Kirk grumbled to himself as he began to pace the small distance allowed him in the cabin. Spock stood still and watched as the captain paced to physically relieve some of the agitation that was quickly building within him.

"Regardless of who has observed, the phenomenon remains the same. For some reason known only to yourself, your behavior has changed in such a negative way as to potentially effect the safety of this vessel, the safety of the crew, and the safety of yourself." Kirk stopped his pacing to glare at the vulcan. Spock ruthlessly continued. "While you would not knowingly put any member of your crew in danger, the fact that you do not take the same precaution with yourself leads others to step in and place themselves in situations that could have potentially deadly consequences for themselves in order to provide assistance so as to prevent harm from befalling the commanding officer of this starship." Spock spared the captain a glance before continuing. "Your style of command has proven effective and I do not wish to change that. I also do not want command of the _Enterprise_ , which, if your rash actions are not suitably checked, will be the ultimate outcome due to either relief of command or your death." Spock paused to gauge the captain's response to his explanation. What he observed was discouraging.

Kirk balled his hands into fists before relaxing them, only for them to curl once more. He was shocked at his first officers revelation. Confusion, hurt, sadness, were all emotions that were swimming through his mind. But he was mostly angry. Very much so. He was angry at the insubordination of his senior and most trusted officers, their lack of faith in him, and angry at their gall to think they could tell him what to do on his own ship.

"It is my goal to come to a solution that would further prevent any such needless recklessness on your part before we leave this room." Kirk's face was grim after that pronouncement.

"You're out of line Mister." Kirk snapped as he made his way back towards the door to his quarters. He was too angry to continue this bizarre conversation rationally and he was too good of a captain to take his anger out on a subordinate. He needed to step away and clear his head. "Confine yourself to your quarters , we will discuss this later wh..." Kirk stopped himself just in time from smacking his nose into the still closed door. He looked at it perplexed for just a moment before whirling back to face the other male. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion, and snapped out a command.

"Computer, open the door." The synthesized female voice of the Enterprise's central computer responded immediately.

" _Negative. Voice command unauthorized_." Kirk clenched his jaw.

"This is the Captain, security clearance E57219p01."

" _Clearance unauthorized_." Was the monotonous reply. Kirk was stunned. His clearance was the highest on the ship. It should have over ridden any locked door on the _Enterprise_. Unless...

"Computer," Kirk prompted as he took a step towards his first officer. "Who does have clearance?" He desperately hoped this was just a computer glitch.

" _First Officer Commander Spock_." A moment of silence filled the space between the two men and Kirk feared that the rift was getting wider with each act of insubordination, no, mutiny, that Spock committed. Kirk took a few deep breaths to calm himself. His voice took on that low, soft tone that all who were acquainted with it knew meant that the man had just about reached his absolute limit.

"Mister Spock, open this door." He quietly asked, anger tightly reined in. He was going to give Spock just one more chance.

"I will not Captain. Not until we have come to an agreement." The vulcan unclasped his hands from behind his back and let them hang loosely at his sides. "I have also taken the precaution of disabling the com unit."

"I am ordering you to open the door Commander." Kirk dictated clearly. He faced his Second full on, challenge written clearly in every line of his body. Spock observed this but did not seemed concerned. He had already calculated that the proceedings would most likely go this way and had prepared himself for Kirk's potential response. He made no move to obey the order.

"Then you leave me no choice." Kirk said, upset that they were going to have to do this the hard way. He had spied his communicator sitting on the edge of his desk where he had left it and knew he would have to get passed the Vulcan in order to reach the small device and contact security. It was his only option. The two men regarded each other for an uneasy moment before they each exploded into action.

Kirk quickly lunged forward towards his desk and the communicator. Spock moved to intercept. Kirk's fingers briefly made contact with the black and gold device before a steel like hand clamped down over his wrist and tugged. The force of the pull was strong enough to make Kirk stumble and send the communicator tumbling to the floor. Off balance, Kirk felt himself fall against the hard chest of his first officer who quickly took control of his movements by grasping Kirk's other wrist in his other hand and spinning the disadvantaged human to the side. Before the captain could regain a solid position to retaliate, Spock hooked a booted foot under Kirk's own and swept his feet out from under him. Kirk fell heavily to the floor on his back as Spock continued to hold his wrists, providing just enough resistance to make sure the captain didn't smack his head against the carpeted floor. The vulcan pressed his advantage and quickly placed a boot on either side of the shorter man's waist and knelt down.

"Let go!" Kirk growled as he struggled to pull a wrist free from it's tight prison. Spock ignored the command and secured both wrists into one of his own hands. With three times the strength of his human companion, it wasn't too difficult. "That's an order!" Kirk tried again but that too was ignored. Suddenly his attention was brought to Spock's free hand which had retrieved a long red swath of fabric from somewhere behind him. It was similar in appearance to the blood red curtains draping the walls in the vulcan's quarters. Kirk felt a chill sweep down his spine.

"Spock..." He warned. When he saw Spock bring the fabric to his captured wrists, he tugged and twisted harshly in order to prevent what was about to happen. It was all in vain as Spock's superior strength and reflexes allowed him to quickly wrap both of Kirk's wrists tightly in the fabric, knotting it securely. Kirk had only a moment to contemplate this turn of events before Spock calmly stood up and grasped the trailing end of the fabric that bound his hands together in front of him. Spock stepped over him and pulled on the slack like it was a leash, dragging Kirk's arms over his head and his body across the floor the short distance to the wall. "Wha...?" What was Spock doing? It became all to clear when he felt Spock manipulate the cloth around the slim but sturdy pipe that ran from floor to ceiling in his cabin, tying the loose end securely. Kirk tilted his head back to quickly assess his situation. He tugged at the fabric and found it had no give, no wiggle room. He kicked out at Spock's retreating feet in frustration.

"Stop this right now!" He demanded angrily. "Have you lost your mind?" He added as he began to maneuver himself up off his back and into a sitting position. He sucked in a breath of surprise when he felt a hand latch onto his left boot and tug, pulling his body straight and depositing him once more prone on his back and his hands stretched back behind his head. He lifted his right foot to kick at the restraining hand but it let go before he could make contact. He stubbornly tried once more to make himself vertical but again the hand came and pulled him back into position. Kirk tilted his head up to seethe silently at his traitorous Second in command.

"You will stay where you are Jim while we discuss what is going to happen." Spock began as he stood over the gold shirted man. He could see a tautness in every muscle of the captain's body. Kirk was ready for a fight. "I can and will put you back into that position each time you try to move so for the sake of expediency, I suggest you remain where you are." Kirk flexed his hands and bent one leg up but for the moment, didn't try to sit up again.

"It would appear you have my full attention Mister Spock." Kirk began as he looked up at his friend turned captor. "I suggest you make this damn good because it will probably be the last." He added with an undercurrent of steel lacing his tone. Spock nodded once in acknowledgement and adopted a lecturing pose.

"While on this vessel, as the captain you hold the utmost authority. Every being on this ship is obligated to answer to a higher authority than their own. All except you." He stated calmly. Kirk regarded him warily.

"What are you talking about Spock? You know I answer to Star Fleet command." Spock dipped his head slightly in the captain's direction to acknowledge that fact.

"That is true but your superiors at Star Fleet are not on the _Enterprise_ and thus have no affect on your behavior until after the fact. You have no immediate consequences to help curb some of your more..." He lifted one pointed eyebrow, "impulsive tendencies." He squared his shoulders and made sure he had the other man's complete attention. "I will provide those consequences." He had said it so calmly, so unconcerned, that Kirk had to take a moment to process what the vulcan was saying.

"Consequences? You're talking to _me_ about consequences?" He let out a surprised chuckle. "The only one going to be facing consequences is you." Kirk stated. Spock must have really lost his mind this time. He just wasn't making any sense.

"I disagree Captain and soon it will be clear to you what I mean by consequences." Kirk shook his head as if to clear it of this nightmare. He tugged uselessly on his bindings.

"Why are you doing this?" The emotion in his voice did not go unnoticed by the stoic vulcan.

"I believe I already made my reasons clear to you and I do not see the logic in repeating myself when we have still more to discuss." He watched as the human shook his head once more in denial and jerk angrily at the fabric tethering him to the pipe.

"I wont let you do this." Kirk grated out between clenched teeth. Spock raised his eyebrow again.

"You have no choice in the matter. Here and now, I am in command and I relieve you of all authority. Your only options now are to obey."

"In a pig's eye!" the prone man shouted, along with a few choice words that would make even a Klingon blush as he renewed his struggles. Spock sighed inwardly. He had known this wasn't going to be easy but he had hoped the captain would have been a bit more reasonable.

"While I understand your reluctance, I will not permit any coarse language or backtalk. You will speak to me respectfully or you will not speak at all." Kirk's hazel eyes flashed in defiance.

"Oh you're gonna get more than just backtalk you green blooded..." Spock tuned out the rest of his captain's more colorful language and walked back to the desk. He quickly retrieved another length of fabric he had hidden inside a drawer, identical to the first although a bit shorter, and approached the blonde man who had almost made it up off the floor. He effortlessly snagged a boot and brought the captain down once more.

"Damn it!" Kirk complained as he found himself staring at the overhead for the third time. Before he could utter anymore expletives, he saw Spock straddle him once more and lean over him with another strip of cloth held between his hands. His eyed widened in shock. Oh no...

"No Spo...umph!" Kirk found his words promptly muffled by the smooth fabric pressing his lips closed. He tried to twist his head in order to dislodge the fabric but Spock's movements were quick and efficient. In a matter of seconds, Spock had wrapped the cloth around Kirk's head and secured it firmly. He stood up and backed away, surveying his handy work as he did so. Kirk's words were lost in the gag and he breathed deeply through his nose in agitation. He glared at the vulcan with as much heat as he could muster at such an intimate betrayal. Spock ignored the look and continued speaking as if the interruption had never happened.

"I see that you need some time to process our new arrangement." Spock took a step closer, practically looming over the younger man. "Turn over Jim, on to your stomach." He said simply. Kirk tried to kick him instead. The vulcan easily dodged the boot aimed at his knee and injected a note of command into his voice, his continence stern. "I will repeat this order only once more Captain before I will take action against your disobedience." He took another step closer. "Now, turn over."

Kirk leveled him with his most insubordinate stare and expressed himself the only way he could with his mouth gagged. He flipped Spock the bird. Spock's response was equally silent. He knelt down and straddled Kirk's thighs. He bent down and grabbed the human's left leg which he promptly twisted to the side and crossed it over Kirk's right leg, pinning both in place between his own. The effect was Kirk's lower half from his waist down was turned on to it's side, while his upper half remained where it was. The position exposed the captain's left buttock which was now raised slightly off the floor. Spock quickly took aim.

The sound hit Kirk's ears first, startling him in it's intensity. The jolt of pain that immediately followed wrenched an equally startled gasp from behind his gag. He stared in horror as his first officer raised his large hand again and brought it firmly down on the exact same spot as the first. Kirk jerked and yelped as the second smack burned through his black uniform trousers. He twisted as much as he could as he watched the vulcan raise his hand for the third time, but his legs were too securely pinned and he could only move his arms a few inches. Spock landed his third strike. He felt Kirk strain against his hold. He placed his left hand onto Kirk's thigh to further prevent the other man from moving out of position and proceeded to lay down several sharp slaps, all in the same spot. While Kirk wouldn't see it that way, Spock was being merciful by choosing to smack only one spot on his backside. His reasoning was that the pain would accumulate much faster by striking one spot as opposed to distributing the swats over a wider area, therefore potentially shortening the time it would require to get Kirk to capitulate and submit.

Kirk yelped as a particularly hard slap landed on his buttock. He squeezed his eyes shut as the pain rapidly built. His fingers twisted in the fabric binding his wrists. The damn vulcan was hitting him in only one spot and the constant sting was turning into a deeper pain that almost left him wishing Spock would choose another spot, any spot, to ease the burning. Kirk quickly forgot about the surrealism of the situation as more and more of his mind was focused on the pain in his rear. This was what Spock had intended and he was pleased to see that he had been correct in his decision.

After a dozen more smacks, Spock halted and rested his hand on the warm buttock he had so recently punished. He intended it as a reminder to Kirk that he could and would continue if the human gave him reason. He listened as Kirk tried to control his rapid breathing as the pinned man came to terms with the discomfort in his backside. His eyes were tightly closed and his face was slightly turned towards one of his arms as if seeking comfort or escape. Deciding that enough time had passed for the captain to compose himself, Spock tapped Kirk's rear once lightly to signal he wanted his attention. The younger man's eyes instantly opened and sought out the other's. Spock kept his expression stern even though it distressed him somewhat to see his captain's pain, let alone be the cause of it.

"Now you understand what I mean when I say there will be immediate consequences for your actions. I regret that I had to resort to a physical reprimand but the ultimate decision was yours. If you had simply yielded to me than we could have avoided this unpleasant scenario." Kirk mumbled something into the gag that Spock couldn't decipher but the look directed his way needed no translation. Obviously the lesser the sting in his hindquarters, the more belligerent he became. Spock was beginning to sense there would be a lot of physical reprimands in the future.

"Let's try this again. Turn...over..." Spock enunciated clearly. Kirk responded with two words of his own which he enunciated just as carefully as Spock had which left no doubt as to what they were, even from behind the gag. Spock frowned. "You _will_ submit." He said simply before hitching Kirk's left leg a little higher and beginning a new assault on the same area as before. This time he used even more force. This was no longer a demonstration of what would happen, this was full on punishment.

Kirk yelped loudly into the gag as Spock renewed swatting him. He could feel the difference in the intensity of the slaps and instantly regretted his earlier impulsive retort. No amount of squirming on his part would spoil the vulcan's aim and he was quickly becoming overwhelmed by the stinging pain. As the slaps continued Kirk tried to stifle the various sounds of distress that escaped his bound lips but it was battle that he was quickly loosing. He didn't know how much more he could take.

Spock continued to lay down smack after smack, determined that Kirk would comply after he was finished. He didn't stop until he heard the change in Kirk's vocalizations. They were no longer angry exhalations or muffled curses. They sounded more desperate, more genuine. Spock imagined that the pain was rapidly becoming intolerable for the shifting human. He landed three of the hardest slaps yet in quick succession that had Kirk groaning in pain. Hoping it was enough, Spock landed one last swat that had Kirk crying out and once more rested his now stinging hand on the equally stinging backside. This time Kirk didn't need a prompt to open his eyes and seek out Spock's. The vulcan took this as a sign that the captain was in a more compliant state.

"Nod your head once if you submit." He watched as the human tensed at the word submit, but quickly settled when Spock applied a little pressure to his rear. After a moment, the blonde head nodded once. Spock quickly capitalized on the submission. He loosened his hold on Kirk's legs and allowed Kirk to straighten out. As Spock stood up he heard the other man hiss in pain as his left buttock made contact with the carpeted floor. He took a step back and captured Kirk's gaze.

"Turn over." Two simple words. That's all they were but to Kirk, they represented defeat. He held Spock's gaze for a moment before tiredly lowering his eyes. He slowly twisted his body until he had rolled all the way over on to his stomach. The fabric securing his hands to the pipe twisted as he turned but the cloth wrapped around his wrists remained in place. He raised himself up slightly on his elbows but Spock's voice above him halted the movement.

"All the way down." Kirk sullenly complied and lowered his chest to the carpet. "lay your head down." Was the next order. Kirk had enough leeway in the bindings of his wrists that he was able to rest his head on one of his outstretched arms. He closed his eyes as the clean scent of the recently washed carpet surrounded him. He heard Spock move away after a moment, no doubt making sure Kirk obeyed, and seat himself in Kirk's chair.

"You will remain in that position until I say otherwise. You are now acquainted with the consequences of disobeying so for your own sake, I recommend that you comply." Kirk heard his computer turn on. "You will take this time to reflect on what I have said and how this will affect you in the future. Reflect on the decisions and behavior that have brought us to this point. I expect a full report when I release you." With that final declaration, Kirk heard Spock turn towards the computer and the sound of keys clicking as he undoubtedly pulled up a science journal to occupy the time while he waited.

Kirk sighed into the gag and shifted slightly into a more comfortable position. He contained a hiss of pain as the fabric of his trousers rubbed against his left butt cheek. The contrast of feeling between his two cheeks made the sharpness of the pain all the more noticeable. Damn vulcan. What was Kirk going to do? The fighter in him that had been temporarily subdued was clawing back up to try and reassert itself. How was he going to get out of this mess? He just couldn't let Spock dominate him like this but what was he to do? He wasn't sure this was a battle he could win. Well, regardless of the outcome, Kirk wasn't going down without a fight.


End file.
